UmadeviNET Wiki
UmadeviNET - 'Strona poświęcona pamięci Wandy UMADIEVI Dynowskiej, polskim orientalistom oraz promująca relacje Polska-Indie, Europa-Azja, Zachód-Wschód Dynowska.jpg Joga-17716- wd 02.jpg Wanda dynowska.jpg|UMADEVI wanda-dynowska31.jpeg|Wanda UMADEVI Dynowska - Indie Umadevi TibetanGirl-190x300.jpg Joga-17719- 180px dynowskawanda.jpg 'Witaj na ' TEKSTY POŚWIĘCONE WANDZIE UMADEVI DYNOWSKIEJ'' *Wanda UMADEVI Dynowska - WIKIPEDIA * Wanda UMADEVI Dynowska - WIKIPEDIA (ENG) * Wanda Dynowska (Umadevi) http://www.bhagavadgita.eu/ *'Wanda Dynowska Umadevi (1888-1971) - z cyklu WĘDROWCY DUCHA', Opracowanie Grażyna Jurkiewicz - http://www.logonia.org/ *'Oświecona Dusza - Trzy Imiona Umy devi' - film dokumentalny o Wadzie 'Umadevi' Dynowskiej - TVP2 *'Wanda Dynowska/Umadevi: A Polish Guide to Indian Culture', IRENE TOMASZEWSKI - http://cosmopolitanreview.com/ *DYNOWSKA: POLSKI ŁĄCZNIK DALAJLAMY', Michał Orzechowski - 'Focus - HISTORIA' *'SPOTKANIA ZE ŚWIETLISTĄ DUSZĄ', Michał Orzechowski - 'Charaktery - MEDYTACJA' *'POLSCY ORIENTALIŚCI NA CELOWNIKU TAJNYCH SŁUŻB PRL-OWSKICH' - Michał Orzechowski, WSieci HISTORII' *http://gardzienice.org/2014-IV-F.T.B..html 'Indie, Indie...' - sesja naukowo-artystyczne poświęcona Wandzie Dynowskiej - gardzienice.org * 'Polacy wobec Indii' - http://www.indiaguide.pl/ * 'Wanda Dynowska i Maurycy Frydman: twórcy Biblioteki Polsko-Indyjskiej' - prognozy2030.salon24.pl * 'SZTABA Krishnamurti i Murti-Bing' - Witkacy wspomina Wandę Dynowską - http://www.witkacologia.eu/ * 'WANDA DYNOWSKA – WIELKA AMBASADORKA KULTURY INDYJSKIEJ', Tadeusz Margul - http://polrex.com/ * 'Wanda Dynowska' - intend.promotusz.pl * 'To look for something and find the other...', Aleksandra Skiba - generallyaboutbooks.com (ENG) * 'About: Wanda Dynowska' - dbpedia.org (ENG / PL) * 'Historia jogi w Polsce', Wincent Lutosławski - http://gabinetsurya.eu/ * 'O Wandzie Dynowskiej (Umadevi – Bogini Światła)', Kazimierz Tokarski - joga-joga.pl * 'Duchowy profil Wandy Dynowskiej', Maciej Bielawski - maciejbielawski.com * 'Wanda Umadevi Dynowska - spotkanie', Kinga Kłosińska - chatajoga.blogspot.com * 'The Polish woman with an Indian name who fought for the nation’s freedom' - Divya Unny, vogue.in * 'Enlightened Soul - The Life and Works of Wanda Dynowska' - umaenlightened.wordpress.com * 'Enlightened Soul: The Three Names of Umadevi', Film - facebook.com * 'Historia Zakonu "Le Droit Humain" w Polsce', Mira Sabatowicz - wolnomularstwo.pl * 'S. Michaela Pawlik: „Miażdżyli mnie różnymi oszczerstwami” ' - fronda.pl * 'UmadeviNET - Stona poświęcona pamięci Wandy UMADIEVI Dynowskiej', FACEBOOK * * * INNE * 'Jarstwo podstawą nowego życia w zdrowiu, piękności i szczęściu', Józef Drzewiecki (1860-1907) * 'RAJSTWO czyli błogość odżywiania się surowemi roślinami' - polona.pl * Józef Struś (ur. 1510 w Poznaniu, zm. 16 marca lub po 27 lipca 1568 tamże) – humanista, tłumacz, nadworny lekarz Zygmunta Starego i Zygmunta Augusta, burmistrz Poznania, naukowiec wsławiony badaniami tętna. * Międzynarodowe Centrum Dialogu Międzykulturowego i Międzyreligijnego UKSW * Światowa Wspólnota Medytacji Chrześcijańskiej w Polsce * Ośrodek Medytacji Chrześcijańskiej w Klasztorze Benedyktynów w Lubiniu * Central Tibetan Administration, Tibetan Government in Exile - Dharamsala, India * 'TYBET' - Program HELISŃSKIEJ FUNDACJI PRAW CZŁOWIEKA * Klinika Stomatologiczna Benchen - Kathmandu, Nepal * Peace Child India * 'Dzieci z Valivade-Kolhapur', Aleksandra Gąsior - http://www.refugee.pl * 'Mała Polska w Indiach' - FILM * „Mała Polska w Indiach” - wywiady z reżyserem i jednym z bohaterów dokumentu Wiesławem Stypułą - tvp.pl * Making of 'Little Poland in India'/ „Mała Polska w Indiach” - The India Chapter * 'Polacy to wspaniali ludzie – Mira Ghoshal' - VIDEO - http://porozmawiajmy.tv/ * 'Ramana Maharyszi - jeden z największych świętych ostatniego stulecia' - eioba.pl * 'Uwaga, niebezpieczny Tomasz Merton', Aleksandra Klich - wyborcza.pl * 'PHILOSOPHY FOR A NEW CIVILISATION - Henryk Skolimowski, New Delhi: Gyan Publishing House *'Walenty Skorochód Majewski (1764 – 1835) – Strażnik Wiary – wykpiony odkrywca związku języka polskiego i sanskrytu' - bialczynski.wordpress.com *'O Sławianach i ich pobratymcach - Rozprawy o języku sanskryckim'- Walenty Skorochód Majewski * 'A Comprehensive, Annotated Bibliography on Mahatma Gandhi' (VOLUME ONE), ANanda M. Pandiri * Biblioteka buddyjska - Indeks pozycji * Sasana - artykuły, wykłady i mowy słynnych nauczycieli theravadyjskich * Buddyzm Zen - teksty * Biblioteka Jogi - zbiór tekstów filozoficznych - 'Even When You Different' - Incidents of Handhiji's Life: by Fifty-Four Contributors' Chandrashankar Shukla Kategoria:FOTO